


Pulse Point

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, deflect rune kink, magnus can't stop biting it, or licking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Magnus can't get enough of Alec's Deflect rune





	Pulse Point

Alec was asleep. He had come home after a long and frustrating day at the institute and collapsed on the couch beside Magnus, where he remained since he came home. 

Magnus loved to watch him sleep. He enjoyed seeing the slow rise and fall of Alec's chest. He also enjoyed placing his ear to Alec's chest sometimes and listening to the strong beat of the Shadowhunter's heart. It let him know that Alec was alive. 

But that wasn't what was distracting him. As he peered over at Alec's sleeping form, Magnus saw that his delectable looking boyfriend had his head thrown back against the arm of the sofa, his beautiful pale neck exposed as well as Magnus' favorite rune on his body. 

Deflect. 

There was a beating pulse on the side of Alec's throat as well and the longer Magnus stared at it, the more he wanted to place his lips over it and suck. It was quite distracting, the beat of Alec's pulse pounding under the skin of his neck. The thought of making that pulse increase with the simplest of touches just enough to feel it under his lips as he sucked on it was exhilarating to think about. 

Without thinking, he positioned himself so that he was straddling Alec's lap. Surprisingly, the Shadowhunter didn't even budge at the movement. Magnus sighed with relief and continued to edge his way up to his destination: the neck rune.

The Deflect rune, like many of the other runes, stood out on Alec's pale skin like the moon on a clear night. It swelled every time Alec talked. It moved beautifully whenever Alec moved his neck, the muscles contracting under his skin. It was his most noticeable rune in Magnus' opinion; it was right there on his neck for the world to see, and who is Magnus to deny this little rune (which wasn't little by any means) some attention?

He was now on Alec's lap. The Shadowhunter still hadn't moved a muscle and continued to snore in his sleep. It was the perfect opportunity to lean in and place his mouth right over the black rune that lined that beautiful, thick neck. Magnus was so close. Another couple of inches and his wildest dreams would come true. 

Zeroing in on his target, Magnus went for the kill. His lips touched the pulse on Alec's neck and he nearly screamed with delight as he felt the strong beat of Alec's pulse in his mouth. Pleased with the results of his strategy so far, he slowly began to suck. 

Alec let out the lightest of moans but didn't wake up. He didn't even as much as open his eyes to see what his boyfriend was doing. He slept on, unbothered by the warlock sitting on his lap and the mouth on his neck. 

Magnus was getting excited. He was never able to do this before without Alec waking up and wondering what was going up. The more he sucked, the more he felt the pulse quicken and the more Alec's entire body reacted. Entire body. 

A sharp inhale came from Alec as Magnus moved his mouth away to the hollow of his throat to kiss there instead. He still hadn't woken up but judging by the constant shifting of his hips on the couch, Magnus guessed it wouldn't be long now before he would wake up and question everything. 

The hollow of Alec's throat was another place Magnus particularly enjoyed. It was where sweat gathered between Alec's collarbones after an intense workout or a training session. It was also the spot where the indent was so deep that Magnus took a shot of vodka from there once. Same with Alec's collarbone. If he moved them a certain way, Magnus could pour a mouthful of his drink in them and suck it up from there. It drove Alec crazy in the best way possible. 

What was currently driving Magnus insane was that Alec had begun to moan louder in his sleep and pant as Magnus let his mouth roam over the broad expanse of neck. The pulse was faster now, beating quickly as Magnus rubbed his tongue slowly over Alec's skin, taking in the taste of lavender soap and home in his mouth. 

Of course, Magnus was having the time of his life. Hell definitely froze over somewhere if Alec hadn't woken up under his relentless sucking and licking, and it was by some miracle or another that Alec managed to stay asleep this long and not hear the low groan of pleasure that escaped Magnus' own mouth. 

Magnus moved his way back to Alec's Deflect rune again. This time, he pressed his lips against the dark rune and sucked a little rougher than he previously did. This caused Alec to groan loudly. Magnus almost let out a scream of delight as he felt Alec's Adam's apple move under his lips as he sucked harder and even as he sunk some teeth into the Shadowhunter's soft flesh. 

"Magnus," Alec groaned. 

"Ah. There he is," Magnus rasped. "You're only just waking up now? After everything I've done to you?"

Alec groaned and tried to slow his breathing. "What did you do to me?"

Magnus looked at the dark bruises that had quickly formed on Alec's skin and smirked. "You didn't feel any of it?"

"Feel what-" Alec reached up and rubbed his neck. "Ow. Why do I have bruises on my neck? Were you....sucking on my rune?"

"Sucking. Biting. To name a few," Magnus chuckled as he kissed one of the hickies on Alec's collarbone. "You liked it. You kept moaning in your sleep. Plus....you're straining against your jeans."

Alec looked down at the front of his jeans and felt his face heat up. "That's a natural reaction. I can't help what happens-"

"I know, Alec. Don't be sorry for something you have no control over. Besides....I can work my way down lower."

Magnus' low, seductive voice and wink made Alec squirm on the couch even more. "Why didn't you do that before?"

Magnus laughed. "Jesus, Alec. I don't want to suck your dick unless I have your permission. Common courtesy. Mutual respect. I wouldn't want you to suck mine unless I gave you my permission. Make sense?"

Alec nodded. "Fair enough. Just so we're clear...you have my permission."

A smirk crept up on the warlock's face again. "But I was having so much fun with my favorite little rune here...."

A finger traced the Deflect rune on his neck and Alec shivered in pleasure. "Ah. Yeah. But uh....I need to take these jeans off. It's starting to hurt."

Magnus raised his hands. "Oh. Sorry. By all means. I can help you take them off if you'd like."

Alec grinned as he stood up and unbuttoned his jeans. "I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Magnus felt a twitch of excitement in his stomach as he heard the small 'pop' of Alec's button. The sound of the zipper slowly going down was even worse. "Can you hurry up? I'm dying over here."

"You're immortal," came the blunt response. 

"That may be true but there are exceptions. Beheading, shot in the heart, turned on too much-"

Alec's laugh echoed in the home as he slipped off his shirt. "You're turned on? How do you think I feel?"

Magnus reached down and gripped the front of Alec's boxers. "Hard. Very hard."

Alec smirked. "Smooth."

"That too."

Alec's face broke out into a full blown smile as he kissed Magnus. "Keep answering me with sexual innuendos and I might revoke my permission that I gave you earlier."

"Mmhmm. Sure you will." Magnus kissed Alec, nice and slow so that he tasted mint and a hint of burger. "Let's take this to the bedroom. We'll be more comfortable that way."

"Comfortable for me or for you?" Alec asked between kisses.

"Both of us, of course," Magnus breathed. He leaned in and kissed Alec's pulse point again. It was beating rapidly under his skin.


End file.
